fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Sylph Labyrinth
|rōmaji= Shirufu Rabirinsu |symbol= |master=Unknown |s-class mages= |type=Treasure Hunter Guild |location=Earth Land }} Sylph Labyrinth ( Shirufu Rabirinsu) is a Treasure Hunter Guild in Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 12 Overview Not much is known about Sylph Labyrinth other than the fact that, being a Treasure Hunter Guild, its members are tasked with finding precious or rare items, which they refer to as Treasures. One of such Treasures are the unique Gold Keys employed by Celestial Spirit Mages, as shown by three of the guilds' Treasure Hunters chasing Lucy Heartfilia after seeing her summoning Sagittarius, due to the intrinsic rarity of the artifact used to call him forth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 16 Sylph Labyrinth appears to use a system similar to that of Mage Guilds when it comes to ranking Treasures: The Eternal Flame protecting the Sun Village was referred to as a "S-Class Super Treasure" by some members of the guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 14 Unlike Mage Guilds, which mark their members with Magic stamps, and similarly to the Mercenary Guild Southern Wolves, all shown Sylph Labyrinth members sport the Guild's symbol on their outfits, either on the clothing itself or on specifically worn bands.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Page 11 History At some point in the past, Sylph Labyrinth emerged victorious from the Grand Secret Treasure Games, thus being acknowledged as the strongest Treasure Hunter Guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 6 Three of the guild's members (namely Drake, Hiroshi and Rala) have been trying to obtain the Eternal Flame located in the Sun Village for some time, but never managed to due to the giants guarding it. However, the recent freezing of the whole town (and of the Eternal Flame itself) prompted them to try another time, but not before obtaining a vial of liquefied Moon Drip, meant to unfreeze the precious S-Class Super Treasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 14-15 Strength Sylph Labyrinth isn't a Mage Guild, and thus its members don't utilize Magic. It is, however, renowned as the strongest (or at least most resourceful) among Treasure Hunter Guilds, having won the Grand Secret Treasure Games, the seeming equivalent of the Grand Magic Games in its category. The three members shown so far have displayed weapon skills and fighting prowess great enough to make up for their lack of Magical abilities: they were powerful enough to fight on par with one of the best teams of Fairy Tail (usually acknowledged as the strongest Mage Guild in Fiore), which at the time was missing one of its top members, but still included two Dragon Slayers, an Ice-Make Mage and a Celestial Spirit Mage; even Natsu Dragneel, one of the group's Dragon Slayers as well as one of Fairy Tail's strongest Mages, went on to praise the trio's power. Drake made claim that an average Mage Guild can't possibly be a match for them. Sylph Labyrinth members seem to possess rather advanced weaponry. Guild members Hiroshi and Rala specialize in melee combat using, respectively, a sword and a hammer (which are both notable for being heavily customized and possessing special features), while Drake excels at ranged confrontations, and acts as the Guild's sniper.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 344, Pages 5-13 Members Trivia *A sylph is a creature in Western mythology. References Navigation Category:Legal Guilds